FUEGO AL CORAZÓN
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: "Buffy analiza su problemática relación con Spike pero también recapacita en lo peor que sería su vida sin él". Historia inspirada como un final alternativo para el capítulo "Seeing Red" y también posiblemente para la temporada 6 de la serie.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes de "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Company, yo solo suelo tomarlos prestados en esencia a veces para crear con ellos historias románticas sin fines de lucro (en especial Spuffys) con finales felices, como la que presento a continuación.**

 _A todo aquel que pase por aquí y se dé un tiempito para leer este y mis otros fics sobre esta increíble e inolvidable serie, le agradezco de corazón._

 _Belén_

 **FUEGO AL CORAZÓN**

" _Por este amor en contra corriente_

 _por este amor, que nadie entiende,_

 _a veces no conoce fronteras y se desboca_

 _de mala manera,_

 _me arrastra como el agua del río entre calor y frío_

 _pero es tuyo y es mío,_

 _claro como una noche de luna, de luna llena_

 _pero vale la pena._

 _Y a veces me confunde el cielo con la tierra,_

 _a veces no sé si va o ya regresa_

 _entre cálido y frío,_

 _este amor es tuyo y mío"._

("Cálido y frío" – Franco De Vita)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Él la vio saltar de la torre estando incapacitado de poder hacer algo para detenerla. La vio sacrificarse ante sus aterrados ojos, por su hermana, por salvar al mundo. La vio morir en medio de su propio grito de desesperación por no poder hacer nada al respecto, llevándose también sus ansias de vivir, de existir, con ella, sumiéndolo en un mundo de tristeza y desolación, un mundo sin luz donde de repente todo se volvió frío.

Se despertó gritando entonces, inmerso en lágrimas tal como le descubriera el amanecer de aquel aciago día.

Habían trascurrido ya meses desde que dejara de tener esos funestos sueños relacionados a la fatídica fecha de la confrontación final con Glorificus, esa diosa infernal demente que intentara causar un apocalipsis y en la que su cazadora en el proceso no había dudado ni un segundo en entregar su vida a cambio de detenerlo; y ahora en una época sentimentalmente difícil para él, su jodida memoria se daba aparte a la tarea de rememorarle el inmenso dolor que sintiera.

 _-¡Bloody hell, por mil demonios!-_ maldijo el rubio vampiro sentado en la cama mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, diciéndose internamente que aquello debía tratarse de un estrago ocasionado por la resaca. Un efecto de la combinación del alto grado de alcohol que ingiriera junto con la depresión que le producía la falta de ella, siendo irónico el que se hubiese emborrachado intentando olvidar (olvidarse de todo lo que con anterioridad había hecho, olvidarla, olvidarse de sí mismo) y su subconsciente lo único que hacía era sacarle más a flote su ausencia y recordarle sus errores.

Había arruinado las cosas, lo reconocía, echando a perder hasta la más minúscula pisca de esperanza de recuperarla después de que lo dejara, fallándole desde el principio, desde que ella empezara a concederle la oportunidad que tanto anhelara. Desde esconderle los contrabandos a los que se dedicaba en ocasiones para conseguir dinero hasta comportarse con ella de forma agresiva y deplorable al no aceptar su decisión de terminar "las cosas" (porque todavía no conseguía adjudicarle un nombre a lo que tenían), había permitido durante esto último que su demonio tomara el control de su cuerpo al aflorarle el coraje, no midiéndose en cuánto podía llegar a lastimarla… destruyendo de tal modo en cuestión de minutos todo el nivel de confianza que tantos años le llevara construir en su maltratado corazón femenino. Sabía por lo tanto que no iba a perdonarlo con facilidad así se arrastrara de rodillas.

Eran demasiados engaños sumados a su atroz conducta, sólo problemas adicionados a la complicada vida de heroína promotora del bien de su chica, y la verdad se merecía el castigo que le impusiera de ya no permitir que la frecuentara al igual que la posibilidad de que lo tomara de nuevo como saco de boxeo de seguir insistiéndole.

Se le había cruzado por la cabeza por todo, marcharse en un largo viaje. Ir en busca de una trasformación interior para poder volver luego a su lado a ofrecerle la tranquilidad, seguridad y felicidad que merecía, mas había sido la opinión sensata de su amigo Clem, que por suerte se asomara en su cripta al momento de su desahogo, la que le ayudara a entrar en razón de que aquello en esos tiempos difíciles para Buffy no era lo más adecuado.

 _-Hermano ya sé que no soy quien para darte consejos pero me parece que tomar decisiones apresuradas no te ayudará de mucho. Además tú mismo mencionaste el otro día en el bar que la chica tiene problemas en su vida debido a su oficio y que querías ayudarla. ¿Qué hay si las cosas se le complican durante tu ausencia y te necesita?-_

Aquellas palabras y además el encontrar, llenándole de nostalgia, al irse a lavar la cara en su baño de instalaciones clandestinas para intentar despejar en algo la mente, la botella de shampoo con esencia de frutas tropicales que ella olvidara la noche de su última reconciliación, aquella que había pasado entera con él después de la discusión que sostuvieran en el callejón cerca del retén de policía y de los buenos muchos golpes que le propinara; le hicieron recapacitar y desistir de su acelerado plan de llegar al África Oriental en busca de un poderoso demonio ancestral que le devolviese su alma, consiguiendo al optar entonces por hundirse en el alcohol, relajarse un poco.

Y ahora se encontraba allí a primeras horas del nuevo día, sin recordar siquiera como consiguiera regresar en su profundo estado etílico del bar de Willy a su cripta, y con los sentimientos además, al contrario de anestesiarlos como buscaba, a flor de piel. Consciente que de forma irremediable la estaba perdiendo.

* * *

Buffy estaba cada vez más convencida del grave error que cometiera al dejarle entrar en su vida.

Había sido un momento de debilidad, una equivocación, algo "conveniente" como bien en alguna ocasión directo a la cara le dijera, algo que necesitaba para rellenar ese vacío que advertía en su interior desde su forzado regreso a la vida. Sin embargo, aunque siempre había estado en el fondo consciente de que alguien como él no podía cambiar del todo, se había dejado llevar por la tentación que le provocaba, permitiéndose deslumbrar por su sensualidad masculina, por su rebeldía, por su misterio. Había terminado confiando en él en su desesperación por sentirse amada, para que al final como con sus más recónditos temores intuyera, terminara traicionándola de diversas formas, por lo que ahora se arrepentía.

La primera de sus perfidias fue mintiéndole sobre su supuesta regeneración, ocultándole sus ilegales negocios a sabiendas que en su cargo de "Elegida" lo primordial era tratar de mantener en lo que más podía el orden en el mundo oscuro de Sunnydale. Por fortuna, Riley se había encargado de desenmascararlo entonces ante ella, tal como él mismo se lo hiciera una vez. La siguiente estocada se la había dado al no tener la mínima dificultad en cambiarla al poco tiempo de terminar, ocupándose supuestamente mientras le insistía en que regresaran, primero en un patético intento de darle celos (que al final sí funcionó pero no lo compartió con nadie) con la rockera desaliñada que llevara a la fallida de boda de Xander y Anya, y luego acostándose con esta última en mención, aprovechando un momento de borrachera, creyendo de forma equivocada que nadie se enteraría. Pero para finalizar y posterior a todo el embrollo que aquello generara, incluyendo la revelación repentina y cruda de su tóxico affaire ante todos, lo que más le dolió fue que tuvo la osadía de presentarse en su casa y colarse en su cuarto de baño buscándola con la intención de que hablaran para tan sólo acabar perdiendo la cabeza en uno de sus típicos arranques de rabia cuando ella no admitió amarle, al punto de querer obligarla con su naturaleza inhumana y violenta a volver a tener relaciones sexuales. Aquello, al margen de toda la intensidad de lo que mantuvieran constituyó una traición directa a su confianza. El que no le hubiera importado hacerle daño con tal de tratar de satisfacer sus deseos. La comprobación de que jamás dejaría de ser el monstruo sin alma al que alguna vez se enfrentara y ante el cual por nada del mundo debía haber bajado ni un minuto la guardia… más se había descuidado y ahora sufría con las consecuencias.

Ya no importaban los sentimientos que guardara hacia él en realidad o no, las cosas entre ambos lo único que hacían era complicarse como por jugarreta del destino y ella teniendo presente sus responsabilidades, sabía que debía empeñarse en extinguir aquello de raíz… así esto en el fondo la mortificara.

La expuesta situación en resumidas cuentas le estaba afectando con tanta fuerza que aparte de ensombrecer su estado de ánimo comenzaba a trasladársele a su desempeño en el combate, llegando al punto de por poco ser herida en una de sus patrullas. No obstante, muy por encima del dolor físico, Buffy consideraba que era peor el calvario que llevaba por dentro del que no podía conversar con nadie puesto que sabía no la entenderían.

Intentaba así desahogarse de su aflicción, que de no hacerlo a la larga temía podía transformársele en depresión al empezar a sentirse además de nuevo vacía; quebrándose en la soledad de su habitación por las noches, cuando nadie la escuchaba, porque no podía ser siempre de piedra, y llorando con amargura se dormía abrazando la almohada.

De igual forma sucedió durante aquella tensa noche del intento de abuso, con la impresión fresca en su mente y su cuerpo de lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir, mientras sentía que lo odiaba y le temía a la vez… pero que también de manera irremediable y a pesar de todo, lo quería.

Lo llevaba en su sistema tal como él le pronosticara que sucedería, como un potente virus que sin saber cómo ni darse cuenta le había llegado al corazón. Preguntándose así qué sería de ambos en el futuro y en el cómo debía actuar cuando tuviera que volver a tenerlo enfrente, sabiendo que no era sana una vida a su lado pero que en definitiva era peor estar sin él, dejó que el sueño la venciera.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes de "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Company, yo solo suelo tomarlos prestados en esencia a veces para crear con ellos historias Spuffy sin fines de lucro.**

 _A todos quienes pasen por aquí, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer!_

 **CAPÍTULO II**

Buffy se encontraba esa noche en la misión de desarmar de una vez por todas a aquel molesto trío de nerds con complejo de supervillanos que ansiaban transformarse en leyendas conquistando el mundo y que ya se le habían vuelto un dolor de cabeza, habiendo conseguido dar con su paradero gracias a las efectivas investigaciones de Willow y Tara, quienes llegaran a la conclusión de que planeaban robar un banco antes de consagrarse por completo a cometer más fechorías.

Los idiotas al verse sorprendidos por su presencia no tardaron en enfrentarla, en especial el tal Warren, el desadaptado abusador de chicas, líder del grupo, que andaba por todo los medios tratando de librarse de ella, sacándola de quicio y haciéndole la vida imposible.

Se dio de tal forma entre los dos una reñida contienda en la que Buffy resolvió le detendría así fuese lo último que hiciera, antes de encargarse del resto de peleles a los que si el pelinegro decía misa respondían amén. Más no tardó en notar que había algo raro en su (en esta ocasión) humano contrincante, en su inusitada fuerza, lo que le llevó a sospechar que debía existir algún poder demoniaco de por medio. Ventaja con la que éste se valió para conseguir derribarle al atacarle una pierna después de que ella le hubiese pateado el trasero durante la mayor parte de la pelea, en respuesta al que intentara sorprenderla con unos dotes de combate que no le conociera.

 _-¡Vaya, vaya! Resulta que después de todo no eres tan invencible Cazadora como te han hecho creer_ \- encima se le burló al verla retroceder en el suelo buscando recuperarse un poco previo a continuar, en tanto amenazante se le acercaba, pero sin tener idea de que contaba con un paladín cerca para defenderla.

De pronto se escuchó el acelerar de una motocicleta en la dirección que se encontraban para asombro de Buffy y sus frikies contendientes y enseguida una voz con acento inglés tronó en grito de advertencia en medio de la noche

 _-¡Te arrepentirás de haberle puesto un dedo encima!_ -

Lo siguiente así que ella pudo atisbar media cegada ya por la luz del vehículo fue que le era arrebatado Warren del frente al tener que salir éste corriendo a ponerse a buen recaudo del que sin piedad arremetía en su contra.

Persiguiéndolo, la moto giró tras sus pasos y fue frenada de forma brusca para a continuación el conductor bajarse y lanzarse vuelto una fiera en su búsqueda para darle caza, cual sombra a una velocidad inhumana, consiguiendo estrellarlo poco más allá como cachivache viejo contra un basurero con un gran estruendo... siendo asombroso para todo aquel que conociera la situación personal del rubio atacante el que no le importase en lo más mínimo el intenso dolor que el chip implantado en su cabeza para controlar su naturaleza vampírica contra de los humanos, al instante le originara.

Todo aconteció en cuestión de segundos ante los aturdidos ojos de Buffy, a quien se le hizo difícil creerlo.

El atacado no dudó en reírsele a Spike entonces, aún aporreado como se encontraba, al verlo doblarse con las manos alrededor de la cabeza teniendo que cerrar los ojos para soportar el malestar.

 _-¡Bravo, pero si es quien faltaba! El buen Spike como siempre detrás del trasero de la Cazadora, jajaja_ \- abiertamente se mofó aplaudiendo al tiempo que medio maltrecho se levantaba arrimado al basurero pero todavía así creyéndose la última Coca Cola en el desierto _–Te propongo algo bro, qué tal si la próxima vez que decidas tener encuentros íntimos en lugares poco convencionales nos avisas para filmar una película porno. Nos haríamos el dinero-_ le hincó para molestarlo, logrando afectar al vampiro tanto como a ella, que en esos momentos ya de pie no le quedó más que rememorar en su mente con pesar aquella indecente escena que tuviera la desgracia de visualizar en vivo a través del hackeo de la cámara que escondiera el trío dentro de "La caja mágica".

Spike la miró de inmediato de soslayo, mostrándose preocupado de lo que pudiera estar pensando y el que ella dolida le desviara la mirada, solo sirvió para incrementar su ira contra el malévolo muchacho. De tal modo, sin miramientos y desestimando por segunda ocasión en esa noche su condición restrictiva de lastimar humanos, le lanzó un derechazo que el pelinegro interceptó riéndose con ganas y dándose el lujo de responderle con una patada al estómago que sus amigos vitoraron.

 _-¡Qué pasó Spikey!, ¿A dónde quedó tu super fuerza?-_ inquirió burlándose al verlo al vampiro doblarse, más al intentar rematarle con otra, éste haciendo gala de sus veloces y sobrenaturales reflejos lo esquivó y la sonrisa de payaso enseguida se le borró a Warren del rostro al igual que las ganas de seguir alardeando acerca de su momentánea supremacía, cuando se vio víctima de un movimiento de barrida que le mandó directo al suelo sumado al puñetazo siguiente que recibió en el ojo izquierdo, haciéndole darse cuenta al tiempo que había perdido con el fuerte impacto o al caer algo que según dejó saber por su súbita forma de actuar, llevaba adherido dentro de su chaqueta, al empezar a buscarlo con tenacidad asustado por toda su ropa tan solo para percatarse que yacía botado a pocos metros de él un segundo antes de que Spike lo pisara sin querer en un descuido, al retroceder atormentado por los espasmos de dolor, destruyéndolo.

 _-¡Nooo!-_ gritó Warren con frustración en tanto una luz azul parecía desprenderse de él y al instante siguiente abandonar su cuerpo, dejándolo pálido, luciendo indefenso y desprovisto de fuerza, algo que le hizo pensar a Buffy que no era más que un niño patético. Sin embargo encontró que en aquellos momentos había otra cosa que le importaba más que terminar de darle un escarmiento o comprobar que hubiese sido del todo desarmado… y era saber si se encontraba bien quien lo había vencido.

 _-¡Spike!_ \- exclamó para que el no-muerto le prestara atención y desistiera de continuar peleando, angustiada de verlo tambalearse al moverse, a sabiendas de que debía sentir la cabeza a punto de estallarle pero se obligaba aun así a mantenerse en pie de lucha.

El vampiro agarró de tal forma del cuello de la camisa al líder nerd y lo alzó en vilo, dispuesto a darle una lección que no olvidara con tal de quitárselo a ella del camino, sin importarle que tuviesen para esto que perecer los dos llegado un punto. Lo hacía como una prueba de amor, se lo debía. Lo único bueno que encontraba ahora, era que el imbécil al comprender que el poder que le otorgara la brujería que aplicara para favorecerse le había abandonado, no podía esconder su nerviosismo y se le advertía aterrado, algo que le recordaba tanto a sus víctimas de sus épocas de gloria, antes de acabar con ellas.

 _-¡Esto es por espiar, fastidiar y acosar a mi chica!_ \- le espetó en un murmullo de rabia mientras conseguía con todo su esfuerzo estrangularlo hasta dejarlo sin aire, en tanto el idiota tratando de luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias, bien conocedor de la extraña debilidad que a él le aquejaba y que le estaba mortificando, pugnaba por picarle los ojos con los dedos para liberarse.

 _-¡Ya basta, ustedes dos, paren!_ \- Buffy tuvo que manifestar terminante, obviando su propio dolor físico e interviniendo para detener esa confrontación que podía matarlos a ambos, y aprovechando su baja estatura, que notó en casos como aquel le resultaba a favor, logró escabullirse en el medio donde con su descomunal fuerza no dudó en separarlos empujándolos a cada lado _-¡He dicho que basta!-_ reiteró ya enfadada y permaneciendo quieta en el mismo sitio dispuesta a moler a golpes al primero que osase a volver a realizar un movimiento para acercarse…Y no se equivocaba en sus suposiciones al adivinar que sería el cretino de Warren quien se atreviera a desafiarla, pues Spike, bien podía decirlo, mejor que nadie la conocía y sabía de qué humor se ponía cuando se empeñaba en inmiscuirse en situaciones que solo a ella le concernían y en las que no solicitara su ayuda.

- _Pero si volvió la hormiga atómica-_ en un acto desesperado por defender en algo su orgullo herido, el patético villano frente a sus amigos cobardes que habían preferido mantenerse al margen de la contienda únicamente sirviendo de espectadores, se enderezó preparado para seguir dando guerra.

Buffy se volvió entonces de plano hacia él cruzándose de brazos, diciéndose en su interior que le haría pagar por el insulto. Más el imprudente jovenzuelo prosiguió y esta vez señalándolos a ambos

- _Ustedes dos no son más que unos perdedores, burdos remedos de héroes con frustraciones personales, que jamás me vencerán. ¡Nunca podrán detenerme en mis proyectos, entienden!-_ vociferó ante el desagrado de ella y el entretenimiento de Spike, ahora sintiéndose a totalidad vencedor; por lo que sin medirse en sus acciones extrajo de uno de los bolsillos internos de su bomber oscura una pistola con la que los apuntó.

 _-¡Uy, qué miedo!_ \- no dudó en burlarse Spike de inmediato levantando los brazos en una expresión teatral pero al ver que Warren como respuesta rastrillaba el arma para direccionarle con odio la primera bala hacia la cabeza, Buffy actuando rápido y con fastidio se agachó para hacerse de la portezuela del blindado que el raro grupo previamente atacara y usándola a la vez como escudo, se la estampó en la nuca noqueándolo al instante. Conforme de terminar así con ese lío de una vez por todas.

 _-¡Ja, toma!_ \- avivó Spike ya más repuesto de su malestar, simulando alegremente dar un puño al aire, aunque el movimiento enseguida le devolvió con fuertes réplicas el dolor que ya creía estar superando.

- _Así que confiado e invencible ¿no?, eso lo veremos_ \- advirtió con claridad Buffy, en pro de que fuese su voz la que escuchara Warren desde las sombras de la inconsciencia. Después posó su verde mirada implacable en el resto de canallas y estos colmados de nervios se apresuraron a hacerle señas para que se calmara y no siguiera desquitándose con ellos.

 _-¡No, no, linda, ya nos vamos!-_ prometió Andrew, el más delgado, en tono acongojado y tembloroso

- _Es más… pi… piensa que ni siquiera estuvimos aquí_ \- tartamudeó excusándose por su parte Jonathan, el regordete, al tiempo que retrocedía despojándose de las cosas con las que estaba equipado e incentivándolo a Andrew para que lo imitara, previo a marcharse ambos corriendo del lugar despavoridos.

No obstante, no llegaron muy lejos porque por suerte, algo que Buffy internamente agradeció al destino, la policía en esos momentos se hizo presente por fin, interceptándolos calle abajo y capturándolos de inmediato debido a su actitud sospechosa junto a su manera de vestir, al delatarse como delincuentes novatos de los nervios ellos mismos , echándose a correr ni bien los vieran. Un lapso que ella por otro lado aprovechó para abandonar la escena, llevándoselo a Spike con prontitud consigo antes de que la patrulla subiera lo que restaba de la pequeña colina al lugar de los hechos.

No esperó para esto a que él le dijera nada y viendo que se había dejado caer de rodillas en el suelo a duras penas con fuerza para continuar, luego del intenso sufrimiento soportado al poner a prueba toda su capacidad de resistencia ante el chip y que se encontraba aparte limpiándose con un pañuelo con cierta timidez, inusual en su personalidad, la sangre que por dicha razón derramara por la nariz, a sabiendas de que a ella no le gustaba que se la sorbiera; se agachó junto a él y se pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus finos hombros para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

- _Ven, vamos_ \- le dijo en un susurro

 _-Buff…_ -

Un choque eléctrico enseguida viajó por los cuerpos de ambos cuando Spike cargado de sentimientos le tomó la mano que ella colocara en su cintura para sostenerlo. El percibir de nuevo el roce de sus pieles les constituyó un breve subidón de emociones en remembranza de lo intenso que tuvieran pero también les trajo amargos recuerdos de lo que en el cuarto de baño había estado a punto de ocurrir, no obstante, Buffy que tenía al mando las cosas, lo desestimó por esa ocasión haciendo prevalecer su sentido de la responsabilidad ante todo.

- _No nos detengamos, tenemos que alejarnos de aquí por lo pronto-_ recomendó siguiendo adelante

 _-¿Por qué haces esto?-_ él quiso saber entonces intentando interpretar su incómodo silencio mientras salían de la escena para llegar a un lado de la calle cobijado de árboles, donde bien podían pasar por simples espectadores entre otros, que durante la confrontación habían preferido permanecer seguros en sus casas o dentro de negocios, estando al tanto del montón de sucesos extraños que a diario ocurrían en Sunnydale (y aún más por las noches), y que sólo al escuchar a la patrulla, considerando que ya había seguridad de por medio, comenzaran a acercarse _-¿Por qué me ayudas después de lo que hice?... de lo que te intenté hacer…-_ insistió avergonzado de sus actos _-…Creí que ahora me odiabas… y me lo merezco-_ masculló sin poder sostenerle mucho la mirada al tiempo que se doblaba de la debilidad que le dejaran los espasmos de dolor.

Con cuidado de que no se provocara más daño, ella se separó.

- _La verdad es que ni yo misma lo entiendo_ \- admitió con un claro dejo de resentimiento – _Pero quizá se deba a las pocas ganas que tengo de verme bañada en sesos de vampiro_ \- justificó con repulsión de sólo pensarlo.

- _Love, por favor… hablemos. Esto solo nos está haciendo daño a los dos_ \- intentó él así recobrando la esperanza y enderezándose, volver a acercársele cauteloso, más ella fue contundente al impedir que diera un paso adicional colocando una mano en alto.

 _-Deja de llamarme así_ \- exigió con frialdad, molesta también de que como siempre hubiese sido capaz de leer en ella cual si fuese un libro abierto sobre los sentimientos heridos que también le aquejaban – _Además ya quedó claro todo lo que teníamos que decir_ -

Con aquella actitud esperada, a Spike no le quedó más que dejar escapar un suspiro, colocar los ojos en blanco suplicando al cielo por paciencia y mover la cabeza

- _De acuerdo, ¡sé que lo arruiné!_ \- reconoció con sinceridad, arrepentido y furioso consigo mismo _–…Que lo eché todo a perder, que mandé al diablo la poca confianza que había ganado en ti por la desesperación de saber que te estaba perdiendo. Me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y ahora me arrepiento pero sé que no es suficiente… Entiendo que con justa razón no desees oírme ni hablarme pero aun así necesito que sepas lo mucho que lo siento y lamento toda esta… ¡condenada situación!-_ concluyó desesperado. Ella empero no se conmovió con sus palabras, ni se movió un milímetro de donde estaba estoicamente parada observándolo.

 _-¿Es en serio?_ \- inquirió con sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos en una de sus típicas expresiones policiacas _-¿Dices que lo sientes?... ¡dices que lo sientes!-_ repitió incrédula - _¿Por cuál de todas las cosas? ¿Por mentirme al respecto de que habías cambiado, por ocultarme tu contrabando, por acostarte con una de mis mejores amigas o por el hecho de que estuviste a punto de… violarme?-_ y al concluir lo que demandaba saber tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma, sintiéndose de repente vulnerable e indefensa ante tantas vejaciones cometidas en su contra por el mismo ser, en especial aquella última atrocidad.

Él permaneció callado durante toda la exposición de sus pecados y sólo cuando terminó, volvió a expresarse

 _-Sé que jamás me vas a perdonar por esto sumado a todo lo malo que te ocasioné en el pasado y que tampoco lo merezco, pero aun así como te dije, necesitaba pedirte disculpas… pues creo que es lo correcto antes de partir-_ al final le compartió, siendo esta vez ella la que guardó silencio hasta terminar de enterarse a totalidad de lo que planeaba. Spike mientras tanto percibiendo en su mirada impactada cuánto sus frases ahora sí le afectaban, prosiguió – _La verdad, planeaba hacerlo sin despedirme. Ir en busca de algo que nos ayudara a los dos, que te sorprendería, que me transformaría en alguien mejor y digno de ti… en la persona que mereces a tu lado. Mi intención era regresar sólo al conseguirlo, mas mis ganas de verte antes de emprender el viaje me llevaron a rastrear tu olor por la ciudad hasta encontrarte, para poder platicar contigo una vez más. Esto es difícil…-_ agregó con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza y una mirada soñadora perdida en el vacío, sin poder él mismo creer que siendo el Big Bad, el que se marchaba y regresaba cuando quería, en el rato que le diera la gana, se le estuviera haciendo tan complicado el tener que alejarse de ella _-…más difícil de lo que creí-_

 _-Pero… ¿vas a volver, verdad?-_ ella no se contuvo de preguntar, sin importarle si había concluido o no con su exposición.

Él lo sopesó unos segundos con la mirada baja antes de contestar

 _-Por un momento desistí, sin embargo esta noche me he convencido que lo mejor para ti en realidad es que no tengas en tu vida a alguien como yo… que solo consigue hacerte daño y que para variar entre las peores cosas que puede ofrecerte está esta condenada dependencia ocasionada por el maldito chip. Por todo eso he decidido abandonar Sunnydale definitivamente-_ al final resolvió con amargura y seriedad

 _-Spike si todo esto es por mi causa, no tienes que hacerlo-_ apresuró Buffy a decir preocupada. Él en tanto sólo sonrió debido al egocentrismo que demostraba en ocasiones sin proponérselo.

 _-¡Esto no es sólo por ti Slayer! Lo hago también por mí, porque quiero volver a ser libre, que esto que siento deje de mortificarme, porque quiero que ya no me duela el pensar en ti y necesito creer que un día podré olvidarte_ \- le hizo ver _–…Buscaré la forma de deshacerme del chip para volver a ser el de antes, sólo que cuando lo consiga ya no vendré detrás de ti, puedes estar tranquila, eso te lo prometo-_ le aseguró.

Ella ante su explicación no respondió optando por únicamente agachar la cabeza al tiempo que se recriminaba a sí misma el cómo permitía que su amante empezara a buscar el camino para volver a transformarse en su enemigo antes que preferir dialogar con él, mientras él ajeno a sus cavilaciones y al no conseguir descubrir la verdad de sus ojos, su mutismo le provocó exasperación.

- _Y lo hago además porque descubrí que tienes razón respecto a que luchar por esto no tiene ningún caso ni futuro y que lo mejor es extinguirlo de una maldita bloody vez!-_ concluyó levantando la voz y blandiendo un brazo en el aire con desespero, más al final desistió de continuar con argumentos y moviendo la cabeza una vez más se despidió antes de encaminarse con su modismo ondulante y gamberro hacia la moto que había quedado tirada a un lado de la calle, por gracia divina lo suficientemente lejos del vehículo blindado atracado para no ser considerada de procedencia sospechosa.

- _Adiós Buffy Summers_ -

Aquello fue lo último que ella le escuchó decir y fue allí, en el momento exacto en que le vio desistir y comenzar a alejarse que algo en su interior le recomendó que no debía dejarlo ir, al menos no esa noche, no así, porque después se arrepentiría toda la vida de ello.

 _-¡Spike, aguarda!-_ le llamó siguiendo sus impulsos pero él resentido no le hizo caso de inmediato, prefiriendo levantar únicamente una mano sin voltearse como ratificación de despedida, dándole a entender de tal modo que una vez más las cosas se le habían salido de control respecto a ambos cuando no era su intención que terminaran tan mal.

Pudo ser entonces el sonido de su corazón acelerado que sabía él podía muy bien oír a distancia con sus afinados sentidos vampíricos o por propia decisión, que de repente le observó aminorar el paso como si en realidad no quisiera marcharse. Con todo, las palabras restantes que se moría por decirle pero que no sabía cómo atenuarlas para que no las considerara tan significativas, se le escaparon de prisa como el aire a un globo, sin poderlas contener.

- _Por favor no te vayas… te necesito_ -

Fue apenas un susurro, algo que no se hubiera atrevido a pronunciar en voz alta pero tal como supuso azorada, a él no se le escaparon y al instante se detuvo y se volvió lleno de asombro a contemplarla, incrédulo de presenciar su confesión. Buffy se sintió en esos momentos desubicada y confusa, como queriendo que se la tragara la tierra, sin embargo la reacción del vampiro superó todas sus expectativas.

 _-¡Bloody hell!-_ masculló como si de pronto mandara todas sus anteriores resoluciones al diablo e impresionado por la revelación, volvió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos donde ella, que se ruborizó entendiendo que sin proponérselo le había dado parte de la victoria que tanto anhelaba, por lo que de inmediato trató de justificarse para que no se lo tomara tan a pecho, conociendo lo intenso que era.

- _Ehm… quise decir Dawn y yo, te necesitamos… y yo además para patrullar, como parte de mi equipo-_ agregó para no quedar como una desesperada de sus atenciones, con la voz temblorosa y también las piernas, dejándose percibir nerviosa como nunca, algo que a Spike por su parte pareció divertirle al igual que la forma en que procuraba excusarse que sólo servía en resumidas cuentas para comprobarle los sentimientos que llevaba escondidos, esos de los que él desde hacía tiempo tenía seguridad que existían y que por lo tanto siempre insistía en que le revelara.

Las razones que le expusiera eran ciertas pero no le bastaban para explicarse a sí misma el por qué lo quería siempre a su lado y él se daba cuenta. Sabía que como un ladrón había conseguido robarle el corazón aunque no lo admitiera.

Detrás de ambos en ese rato se suscitaba un arresto pero no les interesaba en lo más mínimo pues resolver sus asuntos era más relevante. Ambos comprendían que era entonces o nunca.

Buffy tuvo que contener el aliento, trémula cual adolescente cuando le tuvo de nuevo a Spike enfrente encarándola. Maldiciendo por dentro los estragos que jamás dejaría de causarle.

- _Muy tarde kitten, ya te confesaste_ \- le susurró él entretenido con una de esas sonrisas encantadoras que ponía cuando estaba contento, no obstante antes de que pudiera atraparla entre sus brazos y besos tal como deseaba y según lo que ella notara, un oficial les abordó solicitándoles que despejaran el área puesto que iban a cerrar la calle para realizar investigaciones. Petición que los demás agentes del orden repetían con las decenas de curiosos que para entonces ya se hallaban amontonados en el lugar.

Buffy agradeció a la suerte una vez más por la intervención aunque quiso aclarar que ambos no eran nada, imaginando las conclusiones que podía sacar el policía al encontrarlos en medio de aquella plática cargada de tensión sexual, tan cerca el uno del otro, más al final prefirió morderse la lengua. Spike por su parte, jamás prudente ni tan controlado como ella, masculló entre dientes poniendo los ojos en blanco, fastidiado por la interrupción.

 _-¡Bollocks!_ -

 _-¡Qué dijo!_ \- el policía que por desgracia lo escuchó, apretó indignado el tolete no dispuesto a tolerar una falta de respeto a su autoridad, encima escrutando sus fachas de punkero buscaproblemas.

Buffy reiteró en esos momentos su deseo de esconderse bajo tierra, sin embargo antes de que Spike que ya abría la boca para responder pudiera seguir metiendo la pata, lo agarró firmemente del brazo apretándolo con su fuerza de cazadora y capturando su atención tal como quería, para hacerle entender que debía detenerse.

- _Disculpe de verdad señor oficial, ya nos retirábamos_ \- le expresó al policía y luego volvió a centrar por unos instantes la vista en el super vampiro que constituía la perdición de su existencia –… _Sólo que él por su lado y yo por el mío_ \- especificó y con ello se despidió dando media vuelta en dirección a su casa, sabiendo que el aludido no la seguiría en esa ocasión habiéndose percatado de su determinación.

* * *

La cazavampiros caminó pensativa por las calles ya a esas horas vacías y silenciosas que conducían a Revello Drive sin preocuparse de los peligros que pudieran salirle al paso pues sabía que era realmente la ley allí y que de ser atacada sabría bien defenderse… aunque aquello no le salvara de las incertidumbres que acechaban su corazón. Dudas sobre la veracidad de sus sentimientos. Negación a darle un nombre al dolor que sentía en su alma por la falta de él. Temor por el proceder futuro del rebelde vampiro si se animaba a aceptarlo con formalidad como pareja y preocupación al igual que tristeza por la decisión que tomara de marcharse que esperaba pusiera en consideración de no llevarla a cabo… aunque se reconociera una maldita egoísta por querer aquello.

Sintiéndose de tal modo perdida y repitiéndose a sí misma que debía estar terminando de volverse loca en realidad por permitirse estar queriendo a su antiguo e incorregible enemigo, al llegar a la casa encontrándola en calma y quietud y creyendo que por lo tanto no se encontraba nadie; se dejó caer sentada al inicio de la escalera sin poder soportar más las ganas de llorar.

Bajo el peso de sus tribulaciones dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente como pocas veces se consentía mientras ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos, teniendo siempre presente que debía ser una persona fuerte, que en su mundo no cabía lugar para sentimentalismos, que no podía darse siempre ese lujo si no quería ser derrotada, hasta que varios minutos después, unos quedos pasos sobre la alfombra del piso superior le dejaron saber que no se encontraba tan sola como creía.

 _-¿Buffy?_ \- era Dawnie que al final no se había ido a dormir a la casa de Janice, su mejor amiga, como más temprano le dijera y que debía haberse despertado con el ruido de sus sollozos.

Buffy se secó con rapidez las mejillas intentando esconder en algo la magnitud de su congoja, a pesar de que sabía era totalmente inútil porque su hermana ya se encontraba preocupada.

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?-_ la adolescente quiso saber. La Cazadora sólo asintió intentando un atisbo de sonrisa al levantarse y comenzar a subir un tanto cabizbaja y evitando mirarla - _Todo esto es por Spike, ¿no es cierto?-_ la intuitiva chica entonces dio en el blanco cuando ella pasó a su lado.

- _Estaré bien_ \- contestó Buffy deteniéndose unos segundos sorprendida pero sin voltearse… Confiando al final en sí misma en que conseguiría lo que exponía en palabras.

Dawn no le preguntó nada más respetando su privacidad, no obstante comprendió cuanto su hermana estaba sufriendo al enamorarse en serio de nuevo y deseó que pronto las cosas se arreglasen entre ambos. Pues los adoraba a los dos.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes de "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Company, yo solo suelo tomarlos prestados en esencia a veces para crear con ellos historias románticas sin fines de lucro.**

 _Gracias a todos quienes sigan esta historia._

 **CAPÍTULO III**

Buffy en la soledad oscura de su habitación, se abandonó a su aflicción y lloró una vez más hasta que el sueño la alcanzara, únicamente de tal manera logrando que su corazón pudiese calmarse un poco… aunque aquello no evitó que Spike se le colara por la ventana dentro de sus sueños y fuera despacio hacia su cama a hacerle el amor.

La noche se le pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y al amanecer después de aquella ensoñación que encontrara hermosa, se hallaba más calmada, advirtiendo también que podía pensar con mayor paciencia y claridad. Aparte de que para su satisfacción era sábado y no le tocaba trabajo.

Con renovada energía de tal modo se levantó, sin saber que le esperaba un día lleno de sorpresas.

Poco después del desayuno, sin que lo esperaran, Xander se apareció devolviéndole la visita que ella le realizara una semana atrás a sabiendas de que se encontraba también atravesando una mala racha sentimental, sólo que en aquella ocasión él había terminado recriminándole sin miramientos su insano desliz con su antiguo adversario con sus celos de mejor amigo hasta el punto de enojarse con ella. Un coraje que sólo le fue en aumento al recordar ciertas cosas que en un principio pasara por alto, tal como sus continuas patrullas acompañada del vampiro durante los últimos meses simulando que sólo eran un equipo de trabajo, su complicidad con él, en especial la que presenciara durante su última fiesta de cumpleaños o la más grave, al rememorar la ocasión en que creyera encontrarlo a Spike en un momento indecoroso la tarde en que ella se volviera invisible.

- _Ahora entiendo todo-_ dijo claramente decepcionado _-Acaso simplemente pensaste "es malo" y ¿le dijiste "ven y consuélame"?-_ le reclamó sin creerle aparte ni por un segundo su decisión de dar por cerrado ese asunto, como ella le afirmara… quizá percibiendo en su triste mirada que en el fondo tampoco estaba muy convencida, la propia Buffy pensó.

A pesar de todo aquello, Xander se presentó esa mañana con una actitud más condescendiente y arrepentido de verdad de haberse portado de forma tan arisca con ella, por lo que le pidió disculpas y ambos no tardaron en hacer las paces. Un fraternal abrazo fortaleció así sus lazos de amistad pero se vio interrumpido de pronto por una presencia adicional en el patio donde se encontraban.

Xander fue el primero en ver al intruso

 _-¡Ay no!, el Capitán Peróxido haciéndose presente-_ refunfuñó con antipatía. Buffy se secó sorprendida rápidamente un par de lágrimas que se le escaparan sin poder evitarlo y sintiendo su corazón empezar a acelerarse a mil por hora, percibió con claridad el cosquilleo en la parte trasera de su cuello que le advertía la cercanía del no-muerto.

Se volteó entonces a mirarlo allí parado a plena luz del día, con su infaltable manta gris y valiéndose de las sombras de los árboles así como la que le proveía la fachada de su vivienda, para no incinerarse, recordándose también que debía haber acortado camino desde el cementerio a través de la red de alcantarillas que conocía como la palma de su mano… jugando con su existencia, exponiéndose al fin de cuentas al radiante sol de la mañana debido a ella. Empero decidió permanecer sentada esperando que fuese él el primero en hablar.

Xander los miró alternativamente a los dos para terminar por centrarse sólo en ella, estando al tanto de la gravedad del último problema que atravesaran.

 _-¿Buff estás bien… quieres que me quede aquí contigo o que yo mismo lo mate?_ \- le consultó oteando de tanto en tanto con odio al rubio.

 _-No hace falta, estoy bien, puedo con esto-_ le afirmó ella convencida y sonriéndole afectuosamente en agradecimiento para que estuviera tranquilo.

- _Bien, en ese caso creo que iré adentro a ver si alcanzo alguno de esos deliciosos panqueques de vainilla que sabe preparar Willow para desayunar-_ argumentó aunque no de muy buena gana así como tampoco muy convencido, y Buffy estaba consciente de que era comprensible.

- _Sí, es lo mejor que puedes hacer. ¡Hazlo de una vez cabeza de alcornoque!_ \- Spike le azuzó también con fastidio, haciendo que enseguida el pelinegro quisiera responderle abalanzándose a pegarle con todo el conocimiento militar que aprendiera en la vida de su padre, más Buffy actuó rápido y levantándose le detuvo del brazo para que no se suscitara una posible riña. Xander no obstante, alzó un índice hacia Spike en señal de advertencia, para recalcarle que sólo se lo dejaba pasar por esa vez.

 _-Sólo te diré Muerte Andante que si te atreves a volver a ponerle un dedo encima a Buffy sin su permiso, yo mismo me encargaré de arrastrarte y exponerte al sol-_ le soltó antes de retirarse por respeto a su amiga

 _-¡Sí, tú y cuántos más, te estaré esperando!_ \- Spike le incitó con enfado e impaciencia _– ¡Termina de largarte ya!-_

Buffy sin embargo, ignorándolo y dándole por un momento la espalda, le habló a su amigo con calma para que no cayera en provocaciones.

- _Xander descuida, tengo las cosas bajo control, no te preocupes-_

El chico asintió para ella y después de torcerle los ojos al super vampiro se encaminó hacia la puerta trasera de la casa.

Buffy volvió a sentarse así en la banca resignada a tener que atender a su nueva e inesperada visita cuya presencia ya no era bienvenida allí, pero encontró entonces que su ex lucía de verdad afectado por la recriminación de su deplorable acto para con ella que le restregara Xander en la cara, preocupado a simple vista de lo que pudiera estar pensando de él en esos momentos.

- _Es todavía temprano ¿por qué estás aquí?_ \- cruzándose de brazos y sin perder más tiempo, Buffy le interpeló con interés. Armándose a la vez de una fría seriedad con la que intentaba disfrazar el temor de que su respuesta fuera "para despedirse". Más Spike para terminar de sorprenderla, extrajo en esos momentos de un costado interior de su larga chaqueta un pequeño y hermoso bouquet de flores que enseguida le entregó.

- _Para ti_ \- le dijo en tanto ella impresionada y algo insegura las recibía, más que todo por educación – _Las compré anoche luego de nuestra breve conversación frente al parque de diversiones, la cual como adivinarás no me ha dejado dormir_ \- confesó bajando la mirada al tiempo que intentaba disimular una tímida sonrisa producto de la emoción de tenerla de nuevo frente a frente sumado a la remembranza de las palabras esperanzadoras que ella le dijera, cuyo impacto prevalecía en él siendo más fuerte que la desazón que también sentía por la complicada situación que estaban atravesando – _Sería genial si la próxima vez fuéramos allí sólo a pasear. La pasaríamos muy bien_ \- llevándose las manos a los bolsillos algo nervioso, se animó además a proponerle pero ella dubitativa prefirió atenerse de contestar.

Las sorpresas no terminaron allí sin embargo como Buffy hubiera querido y al instante siguiente para su completo asombro, el vampiro punkero se dejó caer de rodillas ante ella en un modismo suplicante de amante antiguo que la sobrecogió, produciéndole también un dejavú, una sensación de como si aquello de algún modo, en alguna otra dimensión, ya lo hubiera vivido.

El tono de voz de él se volvió entonces más suave y su proceder más tierno. Tomándole una mano un tanto trémula entre las suyas le dejó saber que retomaría la plática que habían dejado pendiente.

- _Necesitaba decirte Love que sé que no tiene ningún justificativo la forma en que me comporté contigo, te lastimé y necesito por lo tanto que sepas lo mucho que lo siento… desde el fondo de este sombrío y desalmado corazón te lo digo-_ procediendo a llevarse una mano al pecho para ratificar y hacer mayormente expresivo lo expuesto, Spike continuó - _Con el tiempo te convertiste en la última persona en el mundo a la que querría hacer daño y por la que sin dudarlo daría mi vida eterna con tal de proteger… Sé nena como te decía, que traicioné tu confianza, que perdí de lleno la cabeza, que jamás seré por completo digno de ti y que quizá sumado a todo lo que te hice o intenté en el pasado, nunca podría ser merecedor del todo de tu perdón… pero aun así te suplico me disculpes si no este cargo de conciencia me perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo, a donde quiera que vaya, siempre… El remordimiento me está matando Buffy… no concibo el haber lastimado a la mujer que amo-_

Con la mayor sinceridad que alguna vez expusiera, William, "el sangriento" se debruzó así sobre la falda de la cazavampiros en una devota actitud adicional que ella no esperaba pero que no obstante terminó de conmoverla, tanto que apartando en ese rato sus barreras decidió acariciarle la nuca platinada, aún un poco insegura de estar haciendo lo correcto pero con irrefutable cariño y desestimando además los murmullos bien de emoción o bien contradictorios que se oían a sus espaldas provenientes de sus amigos que presenciaban curiosos la singular escena desde la ventana de la cocina.

Notó así como el cuerpo del antiguo Big Bad se destensaba al devolverle con su gesto la esperanza, más lo único que alcanzó fue a reflejarse de nuevo durante unos segundos en sus bellos zafiros inquisitivos en busca de corroborar una afirmativa respuesta a su petición de sus labios, antes que de súbito el romántico ambiente se echara a perder por la intromisión de otro intruso en el jardín, que venía para variar en actitud de pocos amigos. Buffy alarmada fue la primera que lo notó, asombrándose de que anduviese libre cuando creía que había sido capturado por la policía. Se levantó de tal forma de inmediato, alertándolo a Spike de que también estuviese preparado.

Warren sarcástico y enojado con ellos, abriendo los brazos comenzó a expresar así un breve monólogo introductorio

 _-¡Como ves aquí estoy Cazadora! ¿Creíste acaso que te ibas a salir de nuevo con la tuya? Jajaja. Por lo visto no tienes idea de lo que un genio con una arma de electrochoque siempre en su bolsillo puede lograr-_ espetó revelándoles de tal modo la manera como había conseguido escapar de las autoridades.

Para entonces previendo que el odioso nerd no iba a contentarse con sólo darles batalla con palabras, Spike se había colocado delante de Buffy a modo de protección, aun cuando ella no considerara necesitarlo e intentara volver a ponerse al frente.

- _¡Mantente detrás!_ \- le ordenó por lo tanto tajante, resguardando su bienestar pero sin perder al otro interlocutor de vista, todo al tiempo que Xander, habiéndose dado cuenta de lo que ocurría y conocedor de los problemas que causaban los nerds, a su vez también salía dispuesto a ayudarles.

 _-¡Awww!-_ no perdió la oportunidad de burlárseles Warren mientras tanto a los dos, con falsa ternura – _Debo confesar que me complace encontrarlos aquí juntos parejita, pues esto me permitirá encargarme de ambos de una vez para que ¡nunca más vuelvan a interferir en mis planes! ¡Los mandaré derecho al infierno!_ \- vociferó mostrándose de repente furioso y enseguida sacó de su bomber la misma pistola con la que les amenazara la noche anterior, para esta vez efectuar sin contemplaciones varios disparos hacia ellos, la mayoría erráticos por suerte, gracias a los rápidos reflejos del vampiro y la cazadora para ponerse a buen recaudo.

Hubo gritos aterrados al instante dentro de la casa, un vidrio roto de una de las ventanas del piso superior al ser impactado, donde Buffy sumamente preocupada esperó que no hubiera nadie y Xander que alcanzó a lanzarse al suelo cerca de las escalinatas de la puerta, logrando esquivar a duras penas un par de tiros que viajaron en su dirección. Spike mientras tanto, lleno de ira y sin temor a perder su eterna existencia, tal como le aseverara a ella, se lanzó a detener al nerd en su ya cobarde huida, sin interesarse en medir de nuevo ni por un segundo las consecuencias que el atacarle pudiera ocasionarle.

Buffy intentó de inmediato unírsele pero entonces sintió un escozor a la altura de su hombro derecho y no fue grande su impresión al ver su sudadera gris manchada de sangre. Una bala le había alcanzado.

 _-¡Buffy!_ \- escuchó el grito aterrado de Xander al tiempo que no podía más que desplomarse del intenso dolor que le atravesaba.

Spike que enfrascado ya entonces en una encarnizada pelea con Warren después de lograr desarmarlo, se encontraba golpeándolo sin darle tregua así como sin importarle el intenso sufrimiento que esto le producía en su cabeza, se vio alertado con el grito de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas y los sentimientos que le regían en ese mismo momento cambiaron del más absoluto enojo a la profunda angustia. Un instante de vacilación que aprovechó por su parte el nerd para derribarlo y empujarlo hacia la luz del sol.

 _-¡Spike!_ \- gritó Buffy a su vez aterrada al verlo, aún desde donde se encontraba, empezar a humear, y haciéndole caso omiso a Xander que a su lado intentaba que no se moviera por su bien, realizó un esfuerzo por semi incorporarse, con lo cual lo único que consiguió fue incrementar el dolor al punto de provocarle derrumbarse, ya sin poder moverse.

Spike preocupado más por ella que por su propio estado, dejando a un lado en ese rato a su anterior objetivo a destruir, quien viéndose libre no perdió el tiempo y escapó; gateó aun maltrecho como estaba hacia las sombras y la haló hacia él para sostenerla entre sus brazos.

 _-¡Nena, oh por favor, quédate conmigo! ¡No puedo perderte de nuevo!_ \- le rogó con desesperación casi llorando, pero su voz pronto se escuchó opacada por el sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas de policía arribando al lugar, pues adentro Willow, Tara y Dawn se habían encargado de llamar al 911 solicitando auxilio. Aquello fue lo último que Buffy escuchó antes de que se le volviera todo negro y se desmayara.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes de "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Company, yo solo suelo tomarlos prestados en esencia a veces para crear con ellos historias románticas sin fines de lucro (en especial Spuffys) con finales felices, como la que concluyo a continuación.**

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

- _Doce y media_ -

Buffy despertó cuando concluyó su intervención quirúrgica para retirarle la bala con la voz del médico cantando la hora y enseguida, mientras se sentía embriagada por los últimos efectos de la anestesia, percibió cuando era cambiada de la mesa de operaciones a la camilla para ser llevada luego a la sala post cirugía, en la cual le dejaron descansar un rato previo a conducirla a la habitación de planta. Se dijo así en su interior que estaría siempre agradecida con sus amigos por haberle costeado la atención en el área de pensionado de un hospital y no podía esperar para decírselos, más un sopor a causa de los medicamentos que le administraran le venció una vez más, sumiéndola en un letargo profundo y sin sueños, y para cuando despertó al sentir la voz de su mejor amiga llamándola mientras apretaba su mano, notó que estaba ya cayendo la tarde. Sólo entonces, además, se dio cuenta por la extraña piel o apariencia de algunos médicos o enfermeras que pasaban cerca de la puerta que no se hallaba en el Hospital General de Sunnydale ni en cualquier otra clínica normal.

 _-¿Dónde… dónde estoy_?- quiso saber con voz todavía un tanto adormecida al tiempo que regresaba de a poco a la realidad.

 _-Buff, que alegría que ya despiertes_ \- expresó Willow con emoción, sentada en un borde de la cama, Tara sonrió del otro lado y a Buffy le llenó de alivio enterarse que ambas se encontraban bien.

– _Estamos en una clínica "secreta" puede decirse, pero la atención es de primera, te lo podemos asegurar-_ la brujita castaña se encargó de empezar a explicarle y su novia continuó

 _-Un centro médico exclusivo para seres especiales, con habilidades y dones extraordinarios… como los tuyos, ya sabes con procesos de curación acelerados y todo eso… ¿si me comprendes, verdad?-_ la chica pelirroja le compartió con una sonrisa de aprieto, tratando de no parecer grosera en su alusión para no hacerla sentir como un bicho raro.

- _Entiendo_ \- por todo profirió Buffy sin sentirse para nada ofendida, en tanto se incorporaba con un poco de dificultad para quedar sentada arrimada al almohadón – _Y ¿los demás?, ¿alguien más salió herido?_ \- con preocupación consultó.

- _No lo vas a creer pero…-_ Willow de tal modo comenzó a contarle _-Xander y Spike trabajaron juntos para atrapar a Warren y lo lograron_. _Al principio el muy cobarde escapó pero gracias a un contacto del submundo de Spike, dedicado al oficio de médium, consiguieron dar con su paradero-_

 _-Spike le avisó entonces a Xander para que se contactara con la policía y diera la información correspondiente-_ Tara continuó _-Detuvieron a Warren horas después en las afueras de la ciudad y ya se presentaron cargos. Según lo que las autoridades nos adelantaron, pasará mucho antes de que pueda salir libre-_

Enterarse de aquello para Buffy constituyó una satisfacción y no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro de alivio.

 _-Son excelentes noticias-_ comentó y Willow compartió su opinión

 _-¡Y vaya que sí lo son!, no quiero ni imaginarme que hubiese sucedido de no detenerle_ \- comentó preocupada de tan sólo pensar en posibles situaciones – _Pero bueno, lo importante es que no pasó_ \- agregó retomando su buen ánimo – _Y sabes, esto nos permitió darnos cuenta además de algo_ \- adicionó por último con un tinte de emoción

- _Uhm… déjenme ver_ \- Buffy simuló pensar, siguiéndoles el juego _– ¿Les permitió darse cuenta que no pueden vivir la una sin la otra?_ -

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron al ser pilladas en el secreto que para más tarde planeaban confesar y se miraron entre ellas con ilusión

- _¡Sí!_ \- Tara soltando la risa fue la primera que valientemente lo admitió – _Pero esa es otra historia_ -

Willow entonces retomó la palabra en esta ocasión con seriedad para dirigirse a su rubia amiga

- _Lo que te queremos decir es que ahora sabemos que Spike sí te ama_ -

Buffy se sorprendió de lo mencionado, más Tara asintió para corroborarlo.

- _Es cierto, él mismo ideó y direccionó todo el plan para la captura de Warren, estuvo muy preocupado por ti_ -

- _Chicas…respecto a aquello, no sé la verdad bien qué pensar_ \- sin poder dejar de lado su desconfianza innata de policía, Buffy les dejó saber. No obstante, antes de que pudiera explayarse al igual que desahogarse de la larga lista de razones que se lo impedían, alguien que tampoco esperaba asomó en la habitación.

 _-¡Oh Buffy, gracias al cielo estás bien!-_ exclamó Anya ni bien ingresar, yendo enseguida a abrazarla, incrementando de tal forma más su asombro por enterarse de súbito cuánto la apreciaba – _El que perdieras la conciencia nos asustó mucho a todos-_ añadió la ex demonio de forma llorosa

- _Cierto, Anya fue quien se encargó de realizar los trámites necesarios para tu admisión en la clínica-_ antes de que pudiesen continuarWillow adicionó con una visible mirada de desaprobación por la repentina irrupción, a espaldas de la recién llegada, dándole a Buffy la certeza para la sospecha que siempre tuviera de que únicamente la toleraba sin que llegara a caerle del todo bien.

 _-¡Y es lo menos que podía hacer!_ \- admitió Anyanka de manera algo dramática, dejando el abrazo para mirarla a Buffy de frente mientras la sostenía de los hombros –… _¡Después de que me acosté con tu chico vampiro!_ \- expresó como siempre sin medirse, muy directa. Hubo incomodidad general pero ella ajena a eso prosiguió en busca del perdón que le hacía falta _-Yo no tenía la intención de hacerlo pero ese día estaba tan desolada y él llegó pareciendo estar en la misma situación que yo y aparte olía tan bien…-_

 _-De acuerdo, no necesito enterarme de los detalles-_ Buffy profirió apresurada.

Willow a su vez tosió de adrede levantándose de inmediato seguida de Tara, luego de ponerse ambas de acuerdo mediante miradas en que no les correspondía seguir presentes dentro de aquella conversación delicada.

- _Creemos que tienen mucho por platicar así que esperaremos afuera_ \- resolvió la bruja pelirroja

 _-Sí, iremos por un refrigerio y volveremos luego_ \- añadió Tara para que Buffy no creyera que iban a dejarle pasar la noche sola allí

- _Gracias_ \- expresó la cazavampiros en tanto las veía caminar hacia la puerta, entrecerrándola al salir. Anya tomó asiento así en el lugar donde antes estuviera Willow y no esperó ni un segundo para concluir su defensa en el tema que trajera a colación.

- _Buffy tienes que creerme, de verdad lo siento. Yo no sabía que Spike y tú tenían algo_ \- expuso con tal angustia que a la cazadora le permitió percibir su sinceridad

 _-En realidad, él y yo ya no estábamos juntos… pero igual dolió_ \- Buffy tuvo que explicar y sobre todo admitir.

 _-Yo sólo quería sexo, lo necesitaba-_ Anya ensimismada en su problema interior, prosiguió – _Después de más de un milenio como demonio soy ahora una mujer hermosa en toda la flor de la vida y tengo mis necesidades. Tú me entiendes… pero no planeé que fuera con él-_ confesócon su natural franqueza y aunque Buffy no hubiese querido que continuara, se obligó a escuchar – _Él apareció en la Caja Mágica cuando faltaba poco para cerrar. Lucía muy atractivo, como siempre, pero también para variar sumamente triste. Me contó entonces que se encontraba en busca de un hechizo para dopar sus sentimientos hacia una chica que lo hacía sufrir… y yo no tenía idea de que esa chica fueras tú-_

 _-Anya, es suficiente-_ Buffy insistió con una punzada de tristeza en el alma –… _Además en ningún momento te he juzgado a ti_ \- aclaró

 _-Lo que en resumen intento decir es que Spike en todo momento pensó en ti. Nos pasamos de copas, no estábamos en nuestros completos cabales cuando sucedió lo que sucedió, pero sí mantuvimos claro en todo momento que lo hacíamos para olvidar, para anestesiar un poco el dolor de saber perdidas a las personas que amamos-_ Anya adicionó necesitando culminar lo que estaba sacando a la luz. La aludida en ese instante tuvo que bajar la cabeza sintiendo en sí el peso de su propia culpa al motivarlo a él al fin y al cabo a actuar así.

- _Y… ¿qué hay de él, cómo se encuentra?, ¿el chip no le causó mucho daño?-_ al final tuvo que consultar preocupada. Anya estaba a punto de responder más la contestación llegó de pronto del propio susodicho.

- _Bien Pet, gracias por interesarte_ -

El corazón de Buffy se aceleró al instante, de repente Spike se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta y ella por estar atenta a la plática al igual que cargada de remordimiento, no había siquiera reparado en su llegada. Se preguntó así cuánto de la conversación desde afuera había escuchado.

Anya comprendió en tanto que había llegado la hora de retirarse

- _Mejor voy a ver qué está haciendo Xander_ \- apuró a exponer mientras se levantaba para dejarlos solos – _Mi pedazo de cobarde infeliz, lo dejé en la cafetería merendando junto a Dawnie antes de venir aquí_ \- comentó

 _-Es bueno saber que se están arreglando las cosas entre ustedes_ \- Buffy opinó contenta de percatarse de aquello y en especial de que se debiera en parte por ella, al haberse unido de nuevo para ayudarla, aunque para esto hubiese tenido que sufrir una situación desfavorable.

 _-¡Gracias!_ \- contestó la ex demonio y con su imprudente sinceridad y entusiasmo añadió sonriendo ampliamente y levantando los pulgares antes de salir – ¡ _Y espero que en su caso sea igual!_ -

Los colores le subieron al rostro de inmediato a Buffy, más no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello porque Spike intervino al instante siguiente.

- _Tuvimos que recurrir en su ayuda para pudieran hospitalizarte aquí rápidamente. Hay que admitir que la chica es buena moviendo contactos-_ Spike le compartió, provocándole a ella fruncir de cejas al recordar su comportamiento semental y traidor de las últimas semanas, sin embargo se abstuvo de realizar comentarios al respecto para tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz en esa ocasión.

 _-¿Tú le pediste que viniera a hablar conmigo?_ \- en su lugar le consultó sin preámbulos

 _-No, sólo le pedí que cuando tuviera tiempo te explicara cómo se habían dado las cosas_ \- se defendió él encogiéndose de hombros sin complicarse, por lo que ella tuvo que desviarle la mirada para soportar la incomodidad que recordar lo ocurrido le causaba. Con todo, no podía negar que estaba en deuda con él por su gran ayuda al detener al desenfrenado de Warren y eso era lo más relevante entonces.

-… _Gracias_ \- musitó de tal forma, sorprendiéndolo

- _Lo dices en serio, ¿funcionó?_ \- él quiso saber, emocionándose de que lo hubiera perdonado, más ella se encargó enseguida de aclarar las cosas

- _Por ayudarme a capturar a Warren_ \- explicó y aparte reconoció – _Es posible que no me hubiese resultado fácil detenerlo sin ti-_

Spike sobrecogido por sus palabras que le develaban que estaba recobrando el buen concepto de él y le fortalecían de tal modo esperanza, ya no se reprimió más y decidió hablarle con el corazón en la mano.

- _¡Bloody hell! nena, yo…_ \- temblando y por una vez en su eternidad pugnando por coordinar las frases a decir, tomó asiento en la cama para intentar enseguida tomarle una de las menudas manos entre las suyas por adicionarle formalidad al asunto, más Buffy en un respingo la apartó. Reacción que le hirió a él de sobremanera al recordarle su última pérfida acción y también al mismo tiempo le trajo a la mente aquel inolvidable momento cuando ella permitiera que le sostuviera ambas manos entre las suyas por primera vez, luego de resucitar. Su primer voto de confianza hacia él, cuando se había jurado a sí mismo hacer cualquier cosa, incluso dar su vida eterna misma con tal de protegerla.

- _Recuerdo la primera vez que confiaste de verdad en mí… Fue la noche en que regresaste a la vida… hasta que de repente tus amigos irrumpieron en tu casa acaparando tu atención y apartándote de mi lado… -_ comentó con nostalgia y cierto pesar _– Deseé entonces tan sólo que se marcharan y mi instinto asesino quiso en aquellos instantes más que nunca ser libre… Honey, cuando vi que habías vuelto supe que haría cualquier cosa con tal de lograr que me concedieras una oportunidad–_ le confesó –… _y lo hiciste. Mi mayor anhelo se convirtió en realidad pero yo lo eché todo a perder. Lo siento amor, cuánto quisiera haber encontrado esa noche en la tienda de magia no únicamente el hechizo para aliviarme del dolor de ya no tenerte que buscaba sino algún otro para retroceder el tiempo, para poder remediar mis excesos, las cosas que hice mal contigo, inclusive para poder regresar al día en que te conocí, a empezar de cero y hacerlo todo diferente… Tal vez así podría lograr que olvidaras del todo a Ángel o hubiese podido evitar que te involucraras con ese gilipollas de la universidad y después con el Capitán de cartón…-_

Buffy un poco contrariada con la exposición de sus amoríos por último le tomó ella misma la mano para evitar que continuara

- _Está bien, ya entendí_ – le dejó en claro con seriedad más no tardó en hacer a un lado aquella pose y sonrió relajándose, disfrutando de ya no tener ese fastidioso peso de la amenaza de los nerds encima después de todo. Él fascinado así de contemplar de nuevo su sonrisa cargada de buen ánimo, apretó su mano y se aventuró conmovido a concluir lo que tenía que decirle.

 _-Te juro Pet que sería capaz de estacarme yo mismo aquí y ahora antes de volver siquiera a intentar herirte con el pétalo de una rosa, y entiendo además el que ya no desees seguir queriéndome, que es entendible, pero te pido entonces que al menos me dejes a mí quererte, que no me apartes de tu lado… Yo seré paciente, no te obligaré a nada y si algún día me lo permites, si vuelves a confiar en mí y me concedes otra oportunidad, puedo enseñarte a amar de nuevo…-_

Buffy en respuesta levantó el índice sutilmente contra su boca para dejarle saber que consideraba era suficiente y se tomó unos momentos para sopesar lo que le expusiera antes de decir algo

 _-Es insólito_ \- profirió al fin ya no de tan fría manera

- _¿Qué cosa?_ \- quiso saber él contemplándola con total devoción

- _El hecho que me hagas sentir ternura, rabia y deseo a la vez_ \- De forma frontal ella admitió y él que la conocía bien leyó así en sus ojos que ya lo había perdonado. El brillo de ilusión que amaba apareció de nuevo en su verde mirada, avivando aún más el fuego que por su causa incendiaba su pecho, por lo que sin dudarlo ni un segundo o esperar a que pudiera retractarse, impulsivo como siempre, posó sus labios sobre los suyos robándole un apasionado beso. Contacto que ambos por igual disfrutaron habiéndose extrañado en realidad tanto y que sin más ataduras en ese rato se demostraron, hasta que ella con su paciencia para con él en las artes amatorias, acariciándole la nuca y luego la espalda supo conducirle de la euforia a la calma, hasta hacer que sólo predominara el amor de por medio.

- _Debemos parecer una pareja muy patética_ \- susurró después riendo contra su boca al abrir los ojos ni bien se separaran, contenta al punto de derramar algunas lágrimas que él enseguida con dulzura se encargó de secarle en medio de caricias. Sólo que aquel tierno gesto no alcanzaba a quitarle de la cabeza la vergüenza acerca de lo que pudieran estar pensando los entendidos en su mundo y en el de él sobre su turbio, prohibido y por supuesto llamativo romance, lleno aparte de peleas y reconciliaciones.

- _Sí, pero eso es lo que hay, ¡wooh!_ \- exclamó él haciendo una señal rockera con el puño de su mano. Estaba inmensamente feliz.

Buffy no pudo más que sonreír de nuevo y movió la cabeza para unos instantes después acercarse hacia él en actitud de gatita cariñosa y apoyar su frente en su pecho. Spike de inmediato la cobijó entre sus brazos, besándole la coronilla.

- _Mi pequeña Slayer_ \- murmuró estrechándola con ternura

 _-¿Ya no te irás, verdad?-_ ella necesitó comprobar con un poco de temor de que no hubiese cambiado esa resolución, más la rápida respuesta que enseguida el rubio vampiro sin dudarlo profirió, terminó de tranquilizarla a totalidad

 _-¡Nunca! Me quedaré contigo pase lo que pase siempre a tu lado…o al menos hasta que tú así lo quieras-_ al final para no presionarla, corrigió. Ella dándose cuenta de lo considerado de sus palabras, levantó de a poco la cabeza en busca de su mirada al igual que de sus labios. Beso que él gustoso le correspondió, lleno de júbilo por volver a sentirla suya.

 _-Te amo Buffy Summers, tenlo siempre presente_ \- agregó con mucha seriedad, algo que ella por su parte no dudó de que fuese cierto pues conocía la personalidad de William, el Sangriento cuando de amor se trataba, y nunca con chip o sin chip, ni en sus locos delirios en las épocas de Drusilla, le había visto esa mirada tan cargada de sentimientos. Por lo tanto asintió, aceptándolo y volviendo a apoyarse en su recio pecho donde lograba como en ningún otro lugar sentirse segura a plenitud.

Había tenido tanto miedo de volver a enamorarse y fracasar, en especial sabiendo que el candidato era él y sin embargo allí iba de nuevo, ya no podía negarlo. Resolvió así que ya no huiría de sus sentimientos y que dejaría de escondérselos, únicamente reservándose para sí misma aquel par de palabras que el ansiaba escuchar como trofeo hasta que le hiciera sentirse a totalidad segura de que las merecía, lo cual no dudaba que sucedería pronto.

- _Lo sé_ \- susurró, sintiendo empero al instante que el abrazo de él se volvía más fuerte al percibir aún sin que le respondiese de la misma forma que el sentimiento en realidad era recíproco.

" _Algún día yo también te lo diré"_ pensó para sus adentros y en ese momento bañada de una repentina claridad interior supo que estaba exactamente en el lugar donde debía estar, sintiéndose de nuevo como no lo hiciera en mucho tiempo, como una chica normal en los brazos de su amor.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _A todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí ¡muchas gracias por leer!, hasta una próxima aventura. Un abrazo._

 _Belén_


End file.
